Reunion series: ZoRo
by Ascaisil
Summary: The only part of this series I'm putting up for a while; I was challenged to write a possible scenario of how Robin and Zoro would end up getting married. Please let me know what you guys think.


**AN: This one is actually important and not me babbling so you have to read it!! :P**

I mentioned in my profile but this is NOT a one shot, this is a chapter taken from the middle of a story I am currently writing; the idea was to find a way to get Robin and Zoro married without being too OOC. I hope I managed it but that's what it's here for, so please give me an honest opinion.

**The story so far: **After Luffy became the Pirate King some of them split up to do various things, (Sanji hadn't found All Blue, Nami wanted to complete her map, ect.) I arranged for Robin to accompany Zoro back to East Blue, since she'd never been there before, and she just...ended up staying there. xD Under the pretense of studying his homeland's history Robin ended up living at Koshiro-san's dojo, and after about a year she managed to get Zoro into bed. :P They agreed to be lovers, with nothing else between them, and it's now been three years. Two weeks ago, at the dojo, some of the kids started getting sick with a stomach virus and Robin caught it too, that's where this starts.

Enjoy and please leave me a review to let me know what you think!! ^o^

* * *

"Robin…"

The miserable woman looked up at the dojo master. "Dr. Ikkidao is here…" The swordsman smiled down at her. "He's brought anti-biotics with him."

The dark haired woman groaned in relief. "Oh thank god! If this went on much longer I was considering death." She joked weakly.

Aware of the wave of vertigo she knew was coming the archeologist braced herself and stood, closing her eyes until the dizzy feeling had stopped and the urge to throw up had gone back down. "Ugh…" She muttered and heard Zoro snicker behind her.

"I take it back." She told him. "I wish you _did_ get sick!"

Amused by her annoyance the swordsman smirked at her. "Only those with weak hearts get sick." He told her, enjoying her quick glare. "I'll be back…" She muttered, gladly making her way towards the village doctor.

She waited while he finished dealing with the dojo's sick students before addressing him. "Dr. Ikkidao…I hope you've got some of that left for me." She made the effort to smile, though it was a bit wan, as she looked at the shorter man hopefully.

"Ah…Robin-san…" The old man adjusted his thick glasses, looking up at her and smiling. "Actually…"

**

* * *

Master and former pupil were still sitting beside the dojo's entrance. The cook and two of his assistants were giving glasses of water to each kid in a line so they could take the medication the doctor had given them, and Koshiro sensei was watching them with relief. This virus had been more like a plague the last two weeks.

Zoro had leaned back with his arms stretched above his head, also watching the sick kids take the anti-biotics gratefully….but his attention was turned back to his lover as she suddenly shouted. "WHAT?!?"

Moving before he realized it the swordsman, followed by his old teacher, began walking towards the doctor and patient. The old man said something else to Robin, whose face had gone deathly pale.

Between one moment and the next she looked over at him, saw them approaching and her eyes got even wider…If he didn't know any better he'd say she looked almost afraid…and then, unexpectedly, she fainted.

He caught her of course, worry creeping in despite his attempt to wave it away, and he picked her up bridal style, turning to look down at the short doctor with a frown.

"What did you say to her?!" He demanded, unaware of how protective his voice had become.

The tiny old man shook his head, still smiling. "It's alright…quite a few expecting mothers faint when they hear the news."

Zoro's thoughts all stopped as he stared down at the doctor. _'Mothers…?'_

"She's had a bit of a shock but she'll be fine…Though she'll probably sleep for a few hours…the stress catching up with her body, you know…"

"Mothers…?" Zoro repeated stupidly.

"Are you the father?" The small doctor continued, unaware of the turmoil his words were causing.

"Father…?" Zoro repeated again…his brain was stuck on the two words…

"Oh my…" Koshiro sensei had apparently reached them in enough time to hear the doctor's last question.

There was a moment of silence as the green haired man processed what the doctor had just said…Robin was an expecting mother…that meant he was…

Zoro didn't realize his own eyes had widened as he stared at the two older men, panic in his features.

Koshiro sensei placed his hand on his former student's shoulder. "Zoro…" He waited until the younger swordsman looked him in the eye. "You should probably put Robin to bed…" The older man paused and then added in a quieter tone. "Then come back and see me, I need to speak with you."

"Right…" Feeling dazed, well shocked out of his mind was more like it, the swordsman took the unconscious woman to their room and laid her on the bed. He was going to go back to sensei but stopped to look down at her. She was still pale, and he thought about the look on her face when she had seen him…Obviously she had been as shocked as he was but…Zoro didn't quite shut the door behind him, but left it open the smallest bit. He was glad she had fainted, because at the moment he had no idea what to say to her…

**

* * *

Dr. Ikkidao had left the compound and the cook's assistants had packed up their water barrels, leaving the court yard in front of the dojo's main building empty except for its owner.

Koshiro sensei had a grave look on his face as his student approached…"Walk with me Zoro…" He said quietly then turned to walk down the dirt path.

"What will you do?" The older man started without preamble when his pupil caught up.

Zoro was as surprised by his bluntness as he was by the question. Koshiro sensei was the politest man he had ever known…blunt was not the way he did things…

Obviously the situation was serious but the green haired man felt…well, he wasn't reassured, which is what his former teacher had always exuded before…and that just made him feel even more jumpy.

"I don't know." He responded automatically.

Koshiro sensei's eyes hadn't left him yet, even as they walked. "You don't have time for that…Are you going to keep the baby or not?"

His shocked frustration rushed to the surface. "I don't know!" The younger man said angrily. "How the hell am I _supposed_ to know?!"

"Zoro." The older man spoke firmly. "You have to make a decision and you have to make it now…Life is not something that you can debate over…You need to know what _you_ are going to do before Robin wakes up."

He drew his hand through his short mossy green hair. _'Shit…!!'_

Watching the confused turmoil on the younger man's face his teacher sighed. "I've told you many times before that Robin reminds me of Isa." The master swordsman's voice wasn't filled with sorrow like it usually was when he spoke of his long dead wife. "And knowing this situation I am almost _positive_ I know what her reaction will be…You have to be prepared to deal with it, so you have to know what _you_ want." His voice was a bit gentler, and more like his usual tone.

"What Robin will do…? What will she do?"

"Are you going to keep the baby or not?" His teacher asked again, ignoring his question, and his voice had gone back to being brisk and firm.

The younger man looked at him in frustration and the master swordsman relented…a little. "Let's say you decided to keep it." He said quietly. Koshiro sensei finally looked away to stare down at the ground as he sighed heavily. "Isa and I were in this situation you see…" Now there was the edge of pain in his tone. "She even reacted the same, by fainting…And I didn't know what I would do." He shook his head. "But I didn't get the chance to decide because when she woke up she made an irrational decision…"

"Irrational decision?" Zoro repeated…he couldn't remember sensei ever mentioning anything about _before_ Kuina had been born.

"Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones already…" The older man smiled ever so slightly, his eyes far away as he remembered the past. "She ran away…For some reason that I _still_ don't understand she thought I would be mad at her…and she ran."

He re-focused on his former student and the fond remembrance dropped from his face. "It took me two months to catch her Zoro…_two months_…and Isa didn't have a _bounty_ on her head."

The young swordsman blinked. "You think Robin will run away?" He asked incredulously.

"You think she won't?" His master countered. "Are you willing to risk her life, and that of your child, on a hormonal pregnant woman's rationality?"

Zoro winced. When it was put like _that_...But Robin wasn't the sort…to…to...

Again the look on her face when she saw him moving closer came to mind. Robin _was_ scared. For whatever stupid reason she was afraid and when she was afraid she _did_ run…She had run for twenty long years before she had found a place where she was safe, and though the beautiful archeologist had become braver in their travels, his gut told him she _would_ run away from him and this situation…And there was no way he'd be able to catch her if she did…she was too smart.

Koshiro sensei was right…like he usually was…and the green haired man looked over at him, unsure of what to say.

"Robin has been here with us for a long time Zoro." The dojo master said seriously. "I've seen the way she looks at parents when they come to see their children, or how she acts when she's near the kids…I don't know Robin's past, but I _do_ know she wants a family and this might be her only chance to have it…I think she'll want to keep it…so what will you do?"

Again he ran a hand through his hair…Koshiro sensei didn't know the _half_ of Robin's messed up life but he was right again…Family was important to the dark haired pirate…even _he_ knew that, and Robin had told him before there was no one else she had ever trusted enough to be able to sleep with…this literally _was_ the only chance she was going to have…

His hand moved down to scrub at his face…Okay, so if he knew that about Robin, knew she would keep the kid…what would he do...?

Zoro was, above all, an honorable man. If Robin wanted to keep the baby he couldn't tell her no, it was _her_ body after all, but there was no way in hell he was going to let her go out there and get caught or killed. She was a formidable foe but the last two weeks she had barely been able to stand…there was no way she would be able to fight…

"I'll do the right thing." He heard himself say finally.

"And what is the right thing?" His sensei's voice was quiet again.

"I'll marry her." He answered just as quietly…Shit…He had never thought about getting married and having a family…but Robin being pregnant was at least _half_ his fault and he wouldn't shirk that responsibility.

"And what if she won't marry you?"

The young man looked back up from the ground, startled. He hadn't thought about that… "Uh…I…I don't know…" He seemed to be saying that a lot lately and it pissed him off.

"I doubt Robin will be comfortable with the idea that you're marrying her because she's pregnant." Koshiro sensei looked up at the leaves of the branches as they walked under them.

"Well…" Zoro paused uncomfortably. That _was_ why he was willing to marry her…

His former teacher seemed to know his thoughts because he smiled slightly. "I'm not saying you should lie to her about it…that's the reason and she should know that…I'm saying that you will have to convince her that it's an _acceptable_ reason."

The master swordsman stopped and Zoro stopped a step later, looking back at him.

"You have at least a few hours to prepare what you will do…" The older man laid a hand on his shoulder with sympathy in his eyes. "You don't have a lot of time to figure this all out…and maybe I'm wrong and Robin will be reasonable…but either way, those few hours are all the time you've got until Robin wakes up, and whether you're prepared or not you two _will_ have to talk about it…" He let his hand drop from his former student's shoulder. "I hope you'll be prepared…"

The dojo master turned and walked back the way they had just come and Zoro belatedly realized he was on the road to the nearest village…Koshiro sensei was trying to subtly help him even now…

Feeling worst than shit the world's greatest swordsman turned and continued walking…Who knew how long Robin would be out for…she had woken up within minutes of Moria taking her shadow so he couldn't count on the fact that she'd be asleep for hours, because she might not. And if time was really so short than Koshiro sensei was right, (it seemed like he always was,) and he was going to have to focus on what he would say to her…

So, pushing aside the thought of his impending fatherhood, Zoro thought about marriage…

When they had first become lovers it was _she_ who said there was nothing between them except physical attraction, and that she didn't expect him to profess love to her…basically they were both horny for each other and agreed it would go no farther than that…

A lot of good that thought did _now…_But, considering the frequency of their sexual encounters, not to mention the length of time that they had been together, it was nearly a miracle something like this hadn't happened before. They weren't especially careful…and now they were going to be parents…He gulped and pushed the thought away again, telling himself to focus on the idea of marrying her…

Which also made him feel a bit queasy. It wasn't that he disliked her or anything…three years as lovers and they were living together, he _definitely_ didn't dislike her…but marriage had been the farthest thing from his mind. And though he would do what was right, he was having a hard time dealing with the concept of being married…It didn't have anything to do with her, just marriage…

So…reason's why she _should_ marry him…Hands in his pockets Zoro continued down the beaten dirt road, trying to think of how to convince Nico Robin to marry him.

**

* * *

Robin was feeling shaky when she woke up, which wasn't unusual given the frequency with which she had been sick the last few weeks. But still…it seemed like something was different…something was…

Letting out a loud, startled gasp the archeologist sat up straight in bed.

She was pregnant.

………..

_She was pregnant?!!_

"Oh my god…" Feeling faint again she dropped back onto her back. Pregnant…she would be a mother in a little under 8 months, being 10 weeks along as the doctor told her, and she…

Oh dear god! What about Zoro?!

Gasping aloud again, suddenly feeling like she couldn't breath, the archeologist remembered seeing him walk towards her; being taken by an almost overwhelming sense of panic, and then nothing…She must have passed out…

Timidly she looked around. She was in their room. Her and Zoro's room…_'Oh my God!'_ She thought again, feeling desperate. _'What am I going to do?!!'_ She bit her lip hard as the though that had inspired her earlier terror came back to her. _'He's going to be so angry!!'_

Robin heard a quiet whimpering noise and was startled to realize it was coming from her…She had to get control of herself or she'd pass out again!

Shaking herself firmly she rolled out of bed and back onto her feet…and then had to grab the bedside table as the dizziness came over her again. Breathing deeply until it had passed she began thinking quickly.

What would she do? Number one…Robin bit her lip again, this time a feeling of wonder coming over her…her baby…she was going to have a baby and be a mother…There was absolutely no way that she'd even _consider_ giving her child up!! No matter _how_ angry Zoro was!!

Which led her to Number two…Zoro was going to be furious when he found out…if he didn't already know that is. She doubted she'd be able to talk him into…into what? Staying with her? Helping her raise their child? …Like hell he would. Zoro was _not_ the fathering type. She shied away from that thought…it was for that reason she was afraid of how angry he would be with her…

She would have to leave.

Robin felt a pang at the idea of leaving…For the first time in a very long time she had had a home of sorts…Koshiro sensei had allowed her to stay and read through his entire library…and then when she started her affair with Zoro…

She had _almost_ convinced herself that she could permanently stay in one place…Which was absolutely foolish of course. Zoro had never said she could stay indefinitely, and eventually he would have gotten tired of her hanging around, because really…that's what she had been doing for the last three years…she had finished her study of the island's history ages ago…the swordsman had been her only reason for sticking around and she had stayed for far to long a period of time….Obviously.

So she was going to have to leave.

With this part of her plan arranged the archeologist nodded to herself firmly and dragged out her old bag. She had quite a few more things now than when she had first arrived…there wasn't really a way for her to take them all with her…Living most of her life on the run she _knew_ she should always travel light but…well again, she had gotten used to staying in one place and now she was just going to have to deal with the consequences of leaving things she loved behind…again.

Robin jumped in surprise as she realized a tear had rolled down her cheek with that last thought…She didn't want this…she didn't want to go back to running from everyone and everything…But she couldn't stay and how could she face the others knowing she had messed so badly with Zoro's life? She was ashamed of herself.

Hastily she wiped the tear away and forced herself to focus again…She had no idea how long she had been unconscious, and she didn't have a clue where the swordsman was now, so her time could be very short.

Moving quickly, quietly, but efficiently, the dark haired woman choose what she would and would not take, setting those things that would be leaving with her on their bed, and leaving the rest in their drawers and closet.

**

* * *

Feeling far less prepared than he would have liked Zoro stopped in the hall leading to their room…he had left the door open somewhat when he put her in there and it hadn't moved so he knew she was still there…but there was also movement from inside so he knew she was awake and he felt a sense of dread come over him at the thought of going in and confronting her…

But that's what he had to do so he'd do it.

He moved completely silently the last few steps down the hallway, rehearsing the main points of his argument in his head…Robin was too damn smart, so his best bet was to keep her off guard. He opened the door silently as well and blinked.

Koshiro sensei was _always_ right it seemed.

Robin was moving around their room, pulling some things from drawers and leaving some things behind, her old travel bag lay open on their bed. She hadn't gotten as far as getting everything in there yet, which was good because that meant he still had time to talk to her…Feigning calm the swordsman leaned against the door frame, watching his lover move about.

What the hell was she so afraid of anyway…?

"What are you doing?" He asked in an unconcerned voice and saw the woman jump in surprise. He almost smiled…the times he had been able to sneak up on her in the past three years had been few and far between, and he enjoyed the startled look on her face, even with the situation they were in.

Mastering her features the politely amused smile she used to wear, back when she had first joined their crew, came to her face…her version of a blank mask.

"I'm packing." She answered in the same sort of tone.

"Oh?" The swordsman crossed his arms over his chest. "You goin' somewhere?"

She returned to her packing, that faint fake smile still on her lips. "I don't recall ever saying I was making my stay here permanent." She answered lightly.

Zoro hated games like this…games where you pretended everything was fine…it was the same thing as smiling at your enemy while you stabbed them in the back…it was dishonest and it pissed him off. So now was the time to throw her off balance.

"What will you do with the baby?"

He actually saw her whole body freeze up before she forced herself to relax again. She was looking back at him and he made no attempt to look away. She didn't seem to know what to say, and she finally settled on, "What baby?"

His eyebrows rose. Manipulating him by being polite while she ran away was one thing…but outright denying she was pregnant?

"_Really_ Robin?" He said, his tone conveying how adolescent she was being. The archeologist had the decency to blush. "Natural reaction…" She murmured softly and then stopped, shaking herself again.

"I'll keep it I suppose." She said, her tone still light but her gaze dropping back to her half packed bag. Well at least she was being honest again…But something in Zoro had snapped. She was fucking running away, from absolutely _nothing_, lied to him about it, and she hadn't even planned on giving him an option in the matter.

That last thought startled him but he didn't let it bother him, he'd deal with it later, after he'd talked some sense into her.

"You'll die out there." He said coldly.

His change in tone must have thrown her off balance again because she looked up at him…a shadow of the fear from earlier creeping onto her face. What had Koshiro sensei said? That his wife had been afraid of him being _angry_ with her? Was that what Robin was afraid of too?

That was the stupidest fucking thing he'd ever heard and he shook his head in disgust. It had to be some kind of hormones…Robin wasn't usually that idiotic.

"What makes you think I'll let you leave?"

This too seemed to startle her and she stood there, the shirt in her hand forgotten, staring at him with worry and fear in her eyes.

It just pissed him off…

Robin looked at him and then her face truly did go blank, he couldn't even tell what she was feeling anymore. "I don't believe that's up to you Zoro." She said matter-of-factly.

"Let me put it this way Robin," He matched her tone but the anger was still there, just beneath the surface. "You want to abort the baby, fine, you can leave." Unconsciously her hand went to her stomach in a protective manner. "You want to keep it, you stay here…I'm not letting you take my kid and run off and die."

Blank mask still in place, though she was still touching her stomach, Robin tilted her head to the side, studying him in that way she knew he hated. Before she could speak again he pulled out the small box from his pocket and tossed it at her. "Catch."

Automatically she reached up and caught it, her eyebrows furrowing when she saw it. Once it was safely in her hands she opened it and then froze again. "Sorry, I don't think decoration needs all those diamonds and shit women love." He shrugged as she stared down at the abalone wrapped in silver ring.

"W-What is this…?!" She was so shocked she choked on her words.

"It's a ring." He said calmly. Alright…baiting her was really only because he was pissed at her behavior but Zoro let himself do it once. The real challenge in talking to her was about to come up…

"I can tell it's a ring!!" She snapped back, her blank mask completely crumbling away. "W-What...?" She swallowed and tried again, looking up at him with shocked confusion. "Are you _proposing_ to me?!" The way she emphasized the word made him sure she thought he was going nuts.

Taking a deep breath and then letting it out again he came into the room fully and shut the door. "Obviously." He answered and then blinked when Robin collapsed onto the chair, shaking. He had…well, not _forgotten_ she had been sick the last two weeks, but it hadn't been at the forefront of his mind.

"What the hell…?" She said weakly looking back down at the ring he had bought her.

"Robin…" He looked at her seriously. "I'm not gonna tell you I love you, because you know that's a lie, but we started this…" He motioned his hand in between them to emphasize his point. "With the understanding that it was just physical."

Still trembling the dark haired woman nodded, her face was almost as pale as it had been this morning when she had first gotten the news.

How could he put this so she didn't immediately get defensive? Nothing came to mind so he just had to continue. "Well having a kid is much more than just screwing around…You want the kid, okay. I can deal with that. But I have responsibilities that come with it and I'm not going to drop those."

She had swallowed and regained some of her composure while he had been talking. No longer shaking, but still far too pale, his lover drew herself up in the chair and looked at him. "You want to marry me because I'm pregnant." She said this as a statement of fact, not a question.

Well so much for that…"Yeah."

"I'm sorry then." She said calmly. "But I'm not going to-"

"Don't even start with-"

He interrupted her and immediately she jumped in to do the same. "Let me finish Zoro."

Her voice had a certain edge of reason-ability in it, which was the only reason he let her go on. "I'm sorry that I'm being selfish in wanting to keep the baby." Her hand touched her stomach again, tenderly. "I haven't had a family in…in a long time…and I want to take all I can get."

"I know all that already, that's why I said if you wanna keep it you can!"

But she had still not finished. "I'm sorry that I'm being selfish." She said again. "But I am not so selfish that I'd drag you into a life long commitment…You don't have to do that." He knew what she was referring to…marriage…Urg.

"You're the one who doesn't get it." The swordsman moved closer and shoved some of her shit to the side so he could sit on the edge of the bed. "You're saying you don't want to drag me into a life long commitment but you want a family…If the only family you can have is with me than you can keep the baby…But _I_ won't abandon either you or the kid. I'll do the right thing Robin, that's _my_ choice to make."

She opened her mouth but he threw her own words back at her. "Let me finish Robin." Obligingly she shut her mouth again, indicating she was listening to him.

"Even _if_ I was okay with you having to raise it alone…you have a bounty on your head."

"So do you." She replied. "So do _all_ of us."

"But all the rest of us aren't pregnant." He pointed out. "I'm not doubting your abilities Robin because I know you're smart enough to hide yourself and not get caught…but you've got to face that you're gonna be slowed down…You've hardly been able to eat for days, and you throw up every morning…how can you live a life on the run like that?"

The archeologist frowned but nodded. She admit his point.

"For the most part nobody knows where we all went when we disbanded, and even if someone _did_ track us down, you and me are capable of handling it. You don't have to go running and let the world know where you are again."

She nodded again and he saw her swallow hard. The box with the ring inside it was still in her hand and she looked down, either because she couldn't meet his eyes anymore or because she wanted to look at it.

"Like I said before," He told her quietly. "You want to keep the baby and have a family then you're staying here and marrying me."

"Why can't I just stay here? You don't have to marry me Zoro…"

She was still missing the point and he was getting pissed off again…today was a pretty extreme day for emotions and he was running out of patience. "What are you so fucking paranoid about?! I told you, I have responsibilities that I won't let slide…"

Still not looking at him she interrupted again, her voice cool. "So you're giving me no choice in the matter? What if I wanted to marry someone else?"

"Have their kid then." He said bluntly. "My kid, you're marrying me."

Her head was still bowed but her body had started trembling again. "Zoro, I…" Her voice was choked again too…He wanted to have patience with her, he really did…but there was _no reason_ for her to keep resisting.

Without thinking he reached out and grabbed her shoulders to shake her but she looked up at him again and he stopped. Robin was crying. And not just a little but a whole fucking lot…"Uh…" The swordsman shut his mouth again. He didn't know what to say.

"Is it _really_ alright?" She whispered and he could tell she was trying not to cry out loud. Annoyed he released her shoulders again. "That's what I've been telling you!" He snapped.

"You won't resent me?" She asked in the same small voice.

"…..?" Why would he resent her…that thought hadn't ever even occurred to him. Robin had bitten down on her lip again and he saw blood…What the hell?! Before he could say anything though she leaned forward and asked again, an almost desperate panic in her voice. "You won't resent me for complicating your whole life like this?"

…………

Was that _really_ what she was so afraid of?!! Zoro almost shouted at her but held himself back at the last minute. Those pregnancy hormones were already making life difficult.

"Kids are complicated." He said in a deceptively calm voice. "It's not like I can avoid those complications either…The way I see it, you and me getting married will make it _less_…" He cut himself off before he said the word 'annoying.' "Complicated." He finished.

Tears still dripping down her smooth cheeks she looked at the ring again. "Okay…" She finally said. "I'll marry you…T-Thank you…"

"Don't thank me Robin." He said quietly. What he wanted was either to leave the room or do something else so she'd stop being all whiny and annoying. "_You're_ the one whose gonna be sick for the next couple of months."

Robin laughed. She laughed when a second ago she had been bawling her eyes out…this annoyed Zoro too. _'Ugh….Hormones…'_ He thought.

"Now will you put all this stuff away?" He motioned to her things which were all out of place. She smiled at him. "Okay." She said complacently and went to work doing just that.

'…_.These next couple of months are going to suck…'_

**

* * *

**AN: **I know it's a tired and over done idea, but it was really the only thing I could imagine that would work between them...I'm more concerned with their characters. What I mean is, if this situation _did_ happen do you think this is the way they would react?

I know Zoro is a bit of an ass by the end but really, how else can you imagine him? Considering everything that was happening I think he did pretty well. :P And Robin...I realize that she wasn't as rational as usual but again you have to take the situation in to account. Plus I wasn't joking about preggo hormones....For those of you who have never been near a pregnant lady...if you ever are I suggest running away, making yourself _very_ useful, or making yourself inconspicuous. :P Maybe that's just how my family is...but pregnant ladies are _scary_!!

Oh, I couldn't find out what Koshiro's wife's name was so I gave her one, and of course I took the liberty of altering their situation. But I like Koshiro...he's shiny. :D Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!! ^o^


End file.
